


Rest For the Weary

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the 2004 "the guys are really tired" challenge.





	Rest For the Weary

They made their way across the floor almost soundlessly, using gestures and barely voiced whispers to communicate with each other. When they reached the two sleeping figures, one on the couch, one in the recliner, they smiled, amused by the twin snores that emanated from both mouths. 

Working as a team, they carefully moved aside pens and papers, then covered each sleeper with a blanket, tucked in close for warmth. Each forehead was given a light kiss, each arm given a gentle, loving pat, before the two pajama-clad boys whispered "goodnight," turned out the lights, and headed back to bed.


End file.
